The Tallest Dilemmas
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: Myra has taken over as Tallest but the Irken Empire isn't taking her seriously. She makes some very deadly enimes within her own people and in Zim too.SEQUEL TO THE TALLEST MISTAKE!But can be read on it's own. ; BACK FROM THE FANFICTION DEAD!
1. Break it to them

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

"All this work is too stuffy!" Myra said as she worked on revamping the Irken governmental structure. When she overthrew Red by killing him, she promised to herself she'd try to be more like Miyuki.

"Being the Tallest isn't all fun and games." Purple said patting Myra on the head making her antenna stick up. Purple had recovered from his ambush by the guards on The Massive but he still had a few sore joints that Tsuura said would be that way for a while. He also had some scars from laser gunshots.

"Pur-" Myra called turning around.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks for caring!" Myra said floating over to hug him. She was 7 feet tall now, nearly Tallest height. "When's Dib getting back from Meekrob?" Myra may have been 17 in Earth years but she still acted like a kid at times.

"Soon. After the negotiations are finished." Purple said breaking free of the hug. He may have liked her but he did like to breathe.

Myra scanned the pink Irken sky for any sign of Dib. Meekrob was off not too far from Irk, the equivalent of Earth to Saturn. For Irken ships that's not far a distance. Myra saw a streak in the sky and knew right away it was Dib. He docked the ship and went to the room Purple and Myra were in. It was Myra's room, she felt most comfortable doing her Tallest duties there.

"How'd it go?" Purple asked Dib.

"Horrible The Meekrob still thinks the Irken Empire is all about power. I tried reassuring them that Myra as Tallest would be different but they didn't believe me." Dib sighed. " Because she's Red's daughter, they think you'll carry on where he left off."

"How dare they!" Myra said scandalized. "I'm _nothing_ like Red!"

"I know you're not but they had problems with the Irken Empire since Spork and they think you're like Spork and Red. Also the fact you chose Purple as a co-Tallest just made things worse." Dib said as he took a drink of soda.

"Purple is sweet and caring and kind and he is Miyuki's blood!" Myra said looking into Purple's eyes smiling. "How could that make it worse?"

"Purple was Tallest with Red." Dib said simply.

Myra looked around. She had to do something to prove the Irken Empire was going in a new direction. Myra had wanted to be taken seriously. Purple was only an advisor; she still made the final call. The rest of the Empire didn't seem to see that. She also had to deal with the fact that she appointed the two guys she liked to high government positions. This made pursuing a romance in the Irken public eye hard.

"I have an announcement to make now if this planet is to take me seriously." Myra said pensively as she floated to the docking bay where she boarded her shocking pink voot runner made especially for her and headed to the Octogoney Tower, the place on Irk devoted to military operations.

"Irkens I have gathered you all together to present you with important news." Myra said. Captain Devnny and Gwish were hanging off their seats. This was it; the declaration of Universal War that Red was on the verge of declaring before Myra killed him. Both of them believed like father like daughter and Myra wanted the position of Tallest more than anything, that's why she killed Red.

"I'm on it my Tallest! I'll ready the fleet and-" Gwish said a little too soon.

"What are you talking about?" Myra said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Universal war! Miyuki! I wanted this for years!" Captain Devnny said.

"Don't you take Miyuki's name in vain!" Myra said with a deadly tone and looks that Devnny silenced at. "No the calling off of Operation Impending Doom II! I will send a message to all the Invaders as soon as I can! From now on, the Irken military is for defense of Irk only!" Myra yelled pounding her claw-fist on the table that was in the shape of the Irken military symbol with the two ovals in the triangle. " I bid you good day."

Once Myra left Gwish broke the silence. "She's lost it!"

"Hell yeah!" Squeegee said. "I don't know why Purple wanted to raise her by himself! Red would have done so much better! Myra was supposed to be a warrior princess what happened?"

" I don't know, but this means one thing- we'll have to take her out." Captain Devnny said pointing his laser gun at where Myra was.

"If we take Myra out, Purple will be Tallest and that's where I think she's getting these ideas from. Either that of that human Dib." Gwish said.

"Take them all out! The whole trio!" Squeegee said making wild shooting "phooew" noises.

"No heirs though then. How will we restore the Empire then? It would be best to kill Myra Purple and Dib when a royal smeet was in the picture. Miyuki had a royal smeet when she was killed." Captain Devnny said.

"But Spork took over." Squeegee said.

"Yes because he was 2nd in line to begin with. And at the time Miyuki created Purple, Spork created Red. When he was killed both Red and Purple were Tallest height and age. Myra is undermining everything the Empire stood for!" Gwish said.

Myra got back to Tallest Tower and took Purple and Dib to the communications room. Purple entered in all the coordinates necessary of every planet on the Operation Impending Doom II list, including Earth.

"Here we go." Purple said.

"Attention all Irken Invaders! This is Tallest Myra and Tallest Purple saying Operation Impending Doom II is off. You are all to report back to Irk for further assignments." Myra said in her serious way.

Zim saw the message and was shocked. "No one cancels Zim's mission. NO ONE! I have to take care of that Myra and that Purple who I'm fairly indifferent to."


	2. Gaz's Plans

I don't own Invader Zim okay?

"Gaz can you believe it?!' Zim demanded.

"What? They found my brother's body? Wouldn't surprise me if he was killed like Dad was." Gaz had witnessed her father's murder and was surprisingly unshaken, by the looks of it anyway. She saw the whole confrontation between Red, Myra, Dib and Professor Membrane from her bedroom window.

"No. I think I know where your brother is though. And your old classmate Myra. Turns out she was half Irken. That's not the point. My mission is cancelled!" Zim yelled.

"First my dad, then my brother now my position as second in command of this dirtball!" Gaz yelled. "Damn them!!!!!"

"Well I'm due back to Irk for reassigning. Want to come?" Zim asked holding out a hand.

"Yes I do." Gaz said darkly. "I'm going to kill that Myra."

"Why?" Zim asked startled. "Sure she may look like Red, but my Miyuki she's only Red's daughter and she didn't kill your father!"

"Well now that I know that her father killed mine, that adds to it and she cancelled your mission. I was going to rule the world with you but now I'm an orphaned little angry girl with a deadly thirst for vengeance. They destroyed my love's hopes and dreams. I won't let Myra do that to you."Gaz said sitting on Zim's lap kissing him. Zim took her hand took GIR and went to his voot runner. In it were some super weapons for them to kill Myra.

Meanwhile back on Irk, Purple watched Myra talking to Dib. A hobby of hers was to observe the stars and remember how different it was on Earth. "I wonder if anyone'll notice we're gone." Myra said fiddling with her tiara. "All that time they made fun of royalty. Funny huh?"

"I'd miss you." Purple said floating up to Myra. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Myra asked confused.

"Your life as a human, and your old life too Dib." Purple clarified.

"Well for your information I am still a little human. Anyway my parents were divorced and I lived alone with my mother because my dad walked out. I was made fun of and was an outcast. I just wanted someone to care. Then my mom moved us to Manhattan and I met Dib. Finding out the truth, I was sure he'd hate me. He hates Zim and I was the Irken Tallest Princess. But this empire is gonna change!" Myra said with determination. Then Dib told his story.

"Well I was the son of the world's most famous scientist, until he was killed and was an outcast too." Dib said simply. "That's pretty much it."

"Well Myra I think you're special, not many Tallest aren't corrupt. You have a purity to you that'll take this empire to new, better heights. I love you." Purple said covering his mouth. "Forget I said it." He said at Dib's look and Myra's blush.

"You're sweet." Myra said hugging Purple. "Now I have to talk to the ex-Invaders. Bye" She went to Center Square, the spot on Irk where the Equator and Prime Midreian met. Most all of the Invaders had shown up and Myra started her speech. " Hello all out there. I am your new Tallest Myra, as sure as you may already know by now. I called off Operation Impending Doom II for a reason. It is actually hurting Irk. You all remember Tallest Miyuki, bless her, well I am going to continue where her legacy left off. I will lead Irk to a new height!"

"What about us?" Invader Tenn asked.

"Well you Invaders are to be called upon in defense if we are ever attacked, which we might be. I need the military at full strength for defense only if we are attacked. Mainly you will be used for domestic improvement projects. First thing's first you will be invited to vote in Irk's first election for a parliament. They will govern after it's set up, not the Tallest. But if you want, you now have a choice if you want to be in the Irken Planetary Guard or not. I'll let you guys decide. I have more things to do. Thank you for your time." Myra said leaving. Captain Devnny, Gwish and Squeegee were watching from the bushes.

"My word you know what she's done?!" Gwish said.

"Make Irk a demoracracy?" Squeegee asked.

"Sort of anyway, she's holding elections. This means we can take over so easily!" Captain Devnny said.

"How?" Squeegee asked as Gwish slapped him.

"Because you moron, this means we can slip in our supporters and get them to rule! Oh my fucking Miyuki this is easy!" Gwish said.

"Okay genius how's this- we only have 3 people who are in on this. It will be conspicuous if you, Squeegee or I are all on." Captain Devnny said, rolling his eyes. It may have been that Gwish's plan was easy, but they needed support. A voot runner landed nearby and Zim and Gaz stepped out.

"Okay from what I gathered, Dib-stink is the Head of Interplanetary relations. As his sister, Myra will let you see him. Once there-" Zim was ranting but was cut off by Gaz.

"We're after Myra not Dib." Gaz said. She had an assination planned for a while now. She had it planned after she witnessed her father's murder. At the time she wanted to kill Red but Myra would do now. She destroyed her beloved's live and would not stand for that.

"They're after Myra!" Captain Devnny whispered in a yell. "Gwish go talk to Zim and the human."

Gwish came out in a formal way and presented himself, "I am Gwish, former captain of the Massive Guard." He said shaking Gaz and Zim's hands. Then he lowered his voice, "I heard it all I want you two to join Captain Devnny and Squeegee and I. We need your help. No one person can assinate Myra alone."

Devnny walked over and noticed Gaz. "You're Dib's sister! This will be important!"

Meanwhile Myra ate a doughnut and sighed. Then she saw a note from Purple, " Meet me at 2nd sunset. Make sure you're alone. Xoxo Purple."


	3. The 3 Moonlit Night

I don't own Invader Zim okay? Sorry I had writer's block for the longest time on this one but I broke it so I have this next chapter for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!

"Pur-what is it?" Myra said looking over at Purple with a nervous smile. He didn't look different except for his scars from the laser shots in all actuality but Myra thought that he was handsome.

"You know Myra; you are a lovely young woman." Purple said taking in Myra's matured look as the Irken DNA she had made her to what an Irken of 17 Earth years would look like. He took Myra's claw in his and his other one was stroking her fine red hair. Purple knew that she despised how Red treated her and how she was proud of her humanity as well and how she hated to be looked on as an ordinary Irken.

"You are very handsome too. That is one of the reasons I chose you as co-Tallest." Myra smiled as she fiddled with her tiara which is what she always did when she was nervous.

"What were the other ones?" Purple smiled as he contemplated some date plans in his mind.

Myra sat down, picked up a soda and started, "Well you…" but she realized table headed service drone Bob nearby. "…you're relived for now Bob. Go have some fun. I can get this myself." Myra smiled kindly at him and Bob ran off in joy.

"Red wouldn't have done that." Purple said. He knew that Myra was not like her father at all but she did have her moments where she had laps in her judgment. He knew of all that Red would have done and all Myra told him that he did to her. Myra despised him and wouldn't acknowledge it that Red was her father.

"Well I'm not Red am I? I'm Myra remember?" She laughed. "I chose you for co-Tallest because you are wise. The nighttime here looks beautiful. Just like your eyes."

"Oh they're nothing much…" Purple laughed embarrassed. He looked over and noticed Myra's pensive look on her face as she twirled her hair on one claw. She had a lot on her mind and just needed to talk to someone about it. The past Earth month took a lot from her, which was the equivalent of a week on Irk. She looked up at Purple and asked him a few questions she had a burning desire to have answered.

"Was my biological father always a self centered ambitious power hungry asswipe?" Myra asked using her occasional swearing problem, _Note to self cut out casual swearing. _She thought and then continued, "How long is an Earth year to an Irken one? Do you think I'm doing a good job?" Myra asked with a curious look on her face.

"Red got what was coming to him. I always told him that he should think more about his decisions but he never listened to me. He took after Spork too much. I told him that those ideas would be the death of him one day." Purple said as he laughed at the irony of Red's so called greatest idea Myra killing him and his self-fulfilling prophecy. "Maybe his death was for the best."

"Hell ya it was! He was bad for the Empire and he treated me like shi-crud." Myra said catching herself mid-swear. "You'd think he'd have treated me better being his daughter and the heiress to the Irken Empire." Myra sighed.

"You'd think so but I knew he wouldn't I've known Red forever. You know he was the only one in on Project Myra, he only mentioned it to me once. He was always a bastard, like Spork was." Purple said in an angry grimace as Dib peered in on the unnoticed.

"Yeah but back to business, how is an Irken year to an Earth one?" Myra demanded. She didn't want to but she knew how to use her power as Tallest to get what she wanted.

"Well every 10 Irk years is 1 Earth one. So on Earth that makes me about 20or 21 in Earth years but Irkens achieve maturity at the Irken 18, so basically you achieved maturity at about the time you were 2 on Earth in your Irken side." Purple said. "That is why Irkens seem to live much longer than humans."

"That's good." Myra said smiling. She wouldn't tell him, but she liked Purple and found it admirable that he risked everything to save her, more than she thought that Dib risked. But she also remembered she had a duty to her Empire and had to rebuild it to the glory it had when Miyuki was Tallest. She had to get the Empire back from the brink of ruin. Yet as determined as she was, she had little clue what she was doing.

"You know Pur I never was much of a leader. I don't think I can do this." Myra said floating into his arms looking at the ground with her hair in her face.

"Yes you can. I'll admit I didn't see you taking over so soon, but I always had faith in you. Besides, if you weren't leadership material, Red would still be alive. You would have just done whatever he said, just like the rest of them…" Purple said bitterly as he looked down at the people below and at the memory of the attack on the Massive.

"What do you mean?" Myra asked. Part of her knew what he meant but she had to be sure.

"No one ever thinks for themselves. Okay a few like Zim and Tak did but no one else. That is what made this empire start on its downward spiral." Purple said twirling his claw in a counter-clockwise motion.

"Zim! I went to school with him! I could have sworn at times when I passed him in the hall he gave me a look of respect for a second but he went back to being his obnoxious self. I always believed Dib when he said that Zim was an alien." Myra laughed remising about her old life. "Things just change so much."

"Well thanks for believing me." Dib smiled as he walked onto the balcony uninvited.

"Dib!" Purple and Myra said in shock. The 3 moons of Irk, Pester, Irate, and Annoy, were shining brightly overhead. It was a surreal romantic moment but now that Dib barged in, the magic fell to the ground.

"Uhhhhh…Dib this was to be a private moment. Now not to be blunt or anything but GO THE HELL AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Purple yelled trying to be polite but obviously failing or at least was saccrin about it. Dib could tell he was serious and very perturbed.

"Myra come on! I wanted to talk to you!" Dib said annoyed at her. Myra looked around and smiled feebly.

"I'll talk later Dib. Besides, Pur asked to talk to me first. It's only polite that I finish talking with him first." Myra said trying to keep the friendship she had with both Purple and Dib. She cared a lot about them both and didn't want to lose what she had, "I promise." She said as she lifted Dib up to hug him and then turned away. Dib sulked off at the beginning then he sat down on another balcony on the other side of the palace.

_It's obvious she loves __Purple;__ I mean he nearly died saving her. So yeah she would like him better. He treated her like no one ever did before in her mind. He treated he like the flower she can be. _ Dib thought as he sat down on the ledge of the balcony with his legs through two of the posts holding the guard rail up. He looked up and thought he saw a familiar sight of Zim's Voot Runner. _It can't be_ he thought and brushed it off. A warm breeze blew by and he took off his trench coat. He looked over the edge and thought about what he had seen. _I should have knocked first._

Dib thought of how Myra was nice to him and was one of the few to have a genuine interest in what he thought of the paranormal. He looked down below. He thought he heard Zim's voice and footsteps. He pulled himself up and bent down to try and get a better look and what he believed was odd.

Gwish, Devnny, Gaz, Zim and Squeegee were walking by. They were headed to a secret place where they had set up to plan the assaination of Myra. Gaz had amazed them all in how brutal she could be.

"How about this… a poisoned doughnut?" Gwish said.

"No, no, no. That is too weak. Myra took over by a brutal murder from what you told me. That is too obvious as well. If you want to get control of the planet you're going to have to get someone to be a trusted advisor to her. Like you guys said this is gonna take time and what some of you did is pretty hard to brush under the rug." Gaz said as she sipped a soda nonchalantly. Zim looked at her and smiled, _there__ is the Gaz I love._

"So what do you advise Lady Gaz?" Devnny said as she spit out her soda.

"What...What did you call me?" She said shocked.

"Well once we have our new regime established, you will have a high position of power." Gwish said. "What we need is someone who is a servant who will be willing to give secrets if offered the right things."

"Well that is an excellent idea. You are restoring the old regime under Red right?" Gaz asked. "I have my own reasons. Red killed my father, well he had one of his lackeys do it, but she will pay. Daughter to daughter, we will see who is the real avenger!" Gaz laughed psychopathically.

"You do remember that she killed her own father right?" Devnny said raising an eye to her.

"I don't care. My father was the only parent I had left. My mother was killed in a drive-by shooting when I was one year old." Gaz said as she looked up to Irk's 3 moons. She then noticed Purple and Myra on the balcony. "Who is she with?"

"Oh that, Purple her co-Tallest. I believe she just did that so he'd fall in love with her. Myra seems to have taken a fancy to him."

"She may have a weakness after all." Gaz smiled

On the balcony Myra and Purple were sitting side by side gazing at the moons. "You know I love you." Myra said turning away blushing.

"Oh Myra, I hope you know that I care for you." Purple said as he moved closer to her. Myra leaned into him but wasn't careful and slipped onto the floor of the balcony.

"Oh my…" She looked away with a giggle and a blush.

"I don't care what others think. I love you and only you." Purple said kissing her cheek.

"Oh Pur..."Myra blushed as she fiddled with her tiara so much it nearly fell off. "I love you too." And she kissed his cheek as well.


	4. Truths Are Harsher Than Lies

I don't own Invader Zim okay? But enough with what I don't have, on with the fic!

Bob was amazed that Myra seemed to actually care about the little guy for one in the history of Irk. This created a glowing opinion of her in Bob's mind. She wasn't lazy like the others yet this was at the price of her naïve nature when it came to ruling the biggest empire in the galaxy. But the service drone he was, he did not understand the complexity either. The Irken Empire was a violent one that if not properly controlled could break out into civil war in no time. While Myra had the best of intentions when it came to her policies, she was also putting herself on the top of the hit lists of many of the old officials in the Empire. Bob knew well however of how these officials would be. Because of his rank people rarely cared what they said around him; this lead to him knowing more than he was believed to. While Gwish was walking up the stairs of the Tallest Tower he perused his notes.

Gwish was still a high official in the empire and had to keep his act of being a supportive and sage advisor without blowing the cover he had on the assassination he was planning. He was also carrying his bi-weekly report on the condition of the Empire at the same time. Most people knew him to be under the ruse of being a faithful servant to Tallest Myra. He walked through the passageways not paying attention to what was around him. Bob was walking in the exact same hallway that Gwish was at the time.

Gwish kept walking along the pathways to the Throne Room at the top of Tallest Tower where the Tallests could keep an eye on the planet in the lap of luxury. This was where he was going to meet with Myra for the report. Just before he reached the throne room, he tripped over Bob. His height of 5' 11" made him very important in Irken society so he didn't care about Bob or pay attention to him. As he walked along he tripped over Bob and stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ow! What did I trip on?" Gwish said as he looked around panicking. He had his laser gun out and was ready to fire. If anyone caught wind of the plot he Devnny and Squeegee had, he was as good as dead. He quickly pulled his report together and stuffed his plans into his pocket. He looked around for what made him fall and he noticed the service drone on his back.

"Ow! That hurt!" Bob said rubbing his head from where Gwish kicked him.

"Great, now I sprained my ankle. Tallest Myra will be furious at me." Gwish said ignoring Bob collecting his notes and rubbing his ankle. The things he did were for the good of the empire, no matter if it was for or against the Tallest. If he thought it to be right, it was no way around it and using his power he often got his way but Myra was proving to be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Oh, just explain the situation. Tallest Myra will be more than understanding to you Captain Gwish!" Bob said on top of Gwish's head smiling in his eyes.

"Oh no she won't, and get off! She has been known to kill those she has a grudge against. That grudge of hers was even extended to her father the late Tallest Red." Gwish said looking away from Bob. "And you, Table-headed Service Drone Bob, who addressed you? You know the laws; service drones do not address the elite unless addressed."

"I'm sorry. Myra just gave me some time to myself to have a little fun." Bob said looking at Gwish.

_Myra, Myra, Myra…if I hear that filth's name one more time I will puke._ Red's promises that he made to Gwish were disappearing in front of his eyes and he was not going to let that happen. "Did both Tallests give you permission?" Gwish asked rolling his eyes. _Maybe Red should never have dismissed Purple then he would be the one ruling not Myra, the lesser of the two evils I guess. _ Bob was a service drone and giving them time off was a rarity and not a good sign.

"Oh, Myra did…just Myra. Purple said nothing at all; he was more interested in Myra actually. He sure was looking at her funny…." Bob said sweetly.

"Just Myra not Tallest Purple, he has more seniority and by law he is the tallest. Myra is 7' not 7' 5" the proper height to rule. You were dismissed by the one who is only Tallest because Red dismissed Purple, who is really the tallest Irken in the Empire. If there is one thing I am beginning to hate in this regime it is a complete disregard for the proper way to do things. Anyway, do you honestly think that Myra is going to always stay the same?" Gwish said with a smirk on his face. "Power corrupts people, destroys them. You told Red he was a good honest Tallest when he was first coronate."

"Never mind what I said before, I think Myra will stay the same. She has some real good ideas for the Empire that will help all of us Irkens." Bob said showing more nerve now that Myra was praising free thought speech and expression. She was what Bob always hoped for with the Tallests he served under.

"Well people change Bob, remember that. All Tallest change. Miyuki, can't you grasp that. Myra will change." Gwish said. "Think about all you have been told, have seen and so on. Can you really trust a Tallest? Do they really have all the answers and are they always right? I must be leaving you now. Tallest Myra is expecting me." Gwish walked away with a smirk on his face.

_(Page Break)_

Myra was looking up at the moons from the balcony after Purple kissed her. She had a lot on her mind from that time. Her feelings were starting to overcrowd her judgment and her discussions. She was determined to lead the Irkens to a new golden age but that wasn't going to be an easy task and she was inexperienced. Her feelings for Purple and the facts she had to face were starting to eat her up inside. She then noticed the alignment of the moons and knew it was time to leave for her meeting. "Well I must go. I have a meeting to discuss the condition of the Empire with Captain Gwish. He is completing the report I need to decide what to do next about my plans. I'll be back soon Pur." Myra said as she winked at him.

Purple grimaced at the name Gwish. Gwish was the one that attacked him and had his soldiers attack him viciously and brutally. He considered Gwish an enemy and one that must be taken care of. Yet he wanted to take care of Gwish permanently but Myra was the type to naively forgive and forget. She had potential but was weak in decision making. "Myra, wait!"

"What is it Pur?" Myra blinked with her eyelashes giving away her young age and inexperience and ignorance. "I have to go. If you have nothing else to say, I'll see you later." She turned away opening the door and left Purple all alone as Myra left hoping the best for her ideas.



"Myra!" but she had slammed the door in his face and dashed his hopes of keeping her away from Gwish. "Gwish isn't all he seems to be……" He sighed as he stared at the closed door in front of him. "I sure hope she doesn't end up like her father and dead."

_I wonder why Pur was so upset about me going to see Gwish. I mean it is in my duties as Tallest. Pur is just being overprotective of me. _Myra thought. Yet while she was floating off to the throne room, she subconsciously fiddled with her tiara. She was hiding her feelings of nervousness but yet she couldn't hide her tics like fiddling with her tiara. Myra opened the door to the throne room and looked out at the window and ran her claws through her hair. A knock was heard on the door, "Come in" Myra said congenially.

"Hello my Tallest." Gwish said. "I have come with the report."

"Good. Sit down." Myra said motioning to a table near them. "How are the changes to the Empire playing out among the people?"

"Well some of the population proved to be very receptive to the ideas, but not all of them are. And that is to be expected." Gwish read from his reports. _And I am one of those who don't agree with your ideas. _"We are in the process of trying to find out the best way to hold elections and find qualified candidates like you requested." Gwish continued reading while hiding his coup plans in his pocket. He then looked at Myra who seemed not to notice anything.

"That's very good that we are at least making progress. We just need to find out some way to introduce this idea to the rest of the people in a manner they'll like. This will be hard to introduce to people who never heard of this concept of rule by the people not a monarchy." Myra stated remembering what she was taught in school.

"Are you sure this is a good idea my Tallest? Sure it worked for the humans on Earth but Irk is different." Gwish stated matter of factly.

"This way of government fits in with Miyuki's philosophy; and when she was Tallest this Empire prospered! Are you questioning her ideas? Besides Tallest Purple said this was a good idea." Myra said temper rising.

"Well he may have said it was for a different reason! Rumor has it you have been getting pretty friendly with him!" Gwish yelled back trying to get into Myra's mind. "How can we trust you?"

"How dare you! And to think I was about to suggest you for a high position for the elections! Get out! GET OUT!" Myra yelled throwing a book at him.

"Geesh. No need to kill me my Tallest like you did with the late Tallest Red remember? Maybe that's why the empire doesn't question you; no Tallest ever took over by brutally murdering their predecessor before." Gwish said with a slight laugh in his voice. "Well I must be leaving you. I believe you did instruct me to 'Get out" my Tallest." Gwish smiled with a salute. The door closed with a 'THUD' and Gwish walked away with a smile. _I have her. She is beginning to realize the monster she really can be. I think it's sinking in to her; she was never really meant to be a Tallest._



After Gwish left, Myra just floated along in the throne room to the throne. She stared at where Gwish was as if he hadn't left. "I'm not a monster. My father got what he deserved. Pur even said so." Myra whispered trying to convince herself she was right. Yet Gwish's words had more truth in them than she wanted to admit. The revealed the real meaning of her words. _You're a mess, in total denial about all that has gone on and what it is worth. You're clueless and you know it. You don't know how to do anything! _ A voice like Gwish's rang in her head.

"I'm not clueless!" Myra snapped out at no one as Dib walked near the throne room.

"What's wrong Myra?" Dib asked as he cautiously peered his head into the room. "You sound like you're going to kill someone."

"Myra! I just heard you! I saw Gwish go bye and I-"Purple said but stopped once he saw the look on Myra's face and he backed away slowly.

He shut the door much to Dib's dismay. "Why did you do that Pur?" Dib asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have seen that look before. It is never a good sign." Purple sighed shaking his head.

"On Myra?"

"No, on Red. Anytime he had that look, bad things were going to happen. He had it when he created Myra and when I said it was a bad idea to do so. Also he had that same murderous look when I told him he was just using Myra as a pawn in his universal conquest plans. That is the look of brutal and primal murder; the most horrid one in Irken Culture." Purple explained with a whimper and fear in his eyes. He knew that this meant that Myra's plans were falling through and things were only going to get worse from there. He knew Myra wasn't like Red but his personality was starting to show up in her.


	5. Threats and Vengance

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? Sorry to any fans of this fanfic, (Looks around to see none), but I never meant to put it off this much! I made a promise as a writer to finish every fic I start and I will end this… eventually. Anyway, enough of this A/N trying to explain away why I didn't update, on with the fic!**

Dib didn't know what he had just seen, nor did he ever want to see it again. Purple was concerned deeply that whatever caused Myra to flip out like she did and to get a look similar to that of Red when he was on the warpath. If Myra proved to be like Red, something rather drastic was going to happen and would not be for the better, but would end up biting her in the butt. Purple looked down the hall as if staring at the cavernous hallways would explain away why Myra went from Miyuki-in-Training to a Tallest that would make Red and Spork envious. "That was not supposed to happen…" Purple said.

"Well, who was in there with her last?" Dib said. "Who was there last would suggest how she got this way."

"I think she said she had a meeting with Gwish before about how to revamp the Irken system. Something he said could have pushed her over the edge. I don't know what it could be…" Purple said. He stood with his back to the entrance to the royal chambers with his face against his claws trying to think of something that would have turned such a sweet young girl into something like that.

Dib started to say, "What do you thi-"when a loud **"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GWISH!" **was heard from the chambers, through the solid iron doors of the royal chambers of Tallest Tower,

"Okay, she is _really really really_ pissed off." Purple said. "No noise was meant to EVER come out of those chambers. That is where she must have meant to meet up with him and why."

"I think it best we let her vent for a little while." Dib said. "If you poke at an angry wasp's nest, you are bound to get stung."

"Huh?" Purple asked. Having never been on Earth too long, Purple never really learned the entire lingo nor all the native species.

"It means, when someone is mad, trying to interfere will only make them madder. Myra is in a state where anyone who tells her anything, good or bad will cause her to get pissed off and with her power as a Tallest, who knows what she could do." Dib said. "Now if you don't mind, I am heading to my room where I can practice my Irken in peace. I do not need this to get out of hand."

"Gotcha Dib." Purple said. "I am going to get some donuts."

"Fine." Dib said.

Meanwhile Myra was throwing any valuable Irken artifact she could get her claws on against the wall in a blind rage. "No one insults me. I am Tallest Myra. No one goes against my wishes in this Empire. NO ONE! I RULE!" She reached over and found the 7 bladed sword of Miyuki and grasped it with a most fierce rage. She swung it like an axe and twirled it around, smashing Spork's candy dish into a thousand pieces. Myra was tired of being underestimated. Sure, she was new and should probably have waited until she learned more to be better suited for leading a people and then killed Red; but alas, she did not. Rage, although it had some justification, is never a good motive into going into something. She looked at the blade in her claws and inspected it. There was a red trace on it. "Was this Red's blood at one time?" She asked herself as she rubbed it in between her claws and looked at it with intense interest. Myra then smirked and smiled _Maybe Gwish's will join my accursed father's blood on this sword. _ She then looked at the picture of Miyuki and smiled. "My mission is yours and all who oppose me shall die." Myra then swung the sword in the air and did a complete rotation. _Wow. I could never have done this as a human. Maybe being a freakish half-breed ruler of the biggest Empire in the Milky Way can turn out to be worth leaving an average freakish teenage life on Earth. People respect me now!_

Myra then looked at Miyuki's portrait and bowed at it. "I will do my best to make sure I turn the Empire back to how you would have wanted it to be before you were killed. But if you were never killed, I would never have been created and I would never have been Tallest. Maybe it was better this way." Myra then smirked and walked out of the chamber. "I need to see Gwish."

Unknown to Myra, Purple and Dib were still listening in to her entire conversation. They never got very far before her outburst echoed back to them and stopped them cold in their tracks. They looked at each other and stared. They knew that whatever Gwish had said to her, pushed her on the warpath to which almost no one could stop. Dib looked up towards Purple as if to ask if he saw Red ever do something like that. Purple nodded and whispered, "I'll explain later." He said as Dib nodded in understanding.

"Okay." Dib looked in the direction of Myra and rubbed his hand on his chin. He had not known her all her life, but for as long as he did, he could tell that she always felt like the odd girl out. Dib always told her and himself, it was human nature for them to be picked on. However, her transformation into an Irken Tallest brought out the part of her that wanted to universe to pay for the crimes that happened to her. In this position of Tallest, she had the power to punish all who crossed her and make them. Dib always thought Myra would never sink that low to revenge those who never personally did anything to her, but he also knew how long it took for a fragile mind to snap. "Pur, I think Myra's finally snapped. She'd never had the best of luck on Earth and now she's Tallest and the most respected person on Irk. One plus one equals two. Anyone who upsets her is as good as dead now."

"Red's promises come to pass, through Myra." Purple whispered.

"What?" Dib asked.

"Red told me, one day he was going to have total grip and no one would be able to stand up against him and he would have total control of the Universe. She may not have her sights on the Universe yet, but she is certainly going to use Irk to show up all who hurt her in her past." Purple said. "We best be careful, in this state, we are expected to me mere 'Yes Men' and if we aren't, we best be saying our prayers because we will be meeting Miyuki and Hebitaka soon."

"'Miyuki and Hebitaka?'" Dib asked raising his eyebrow. "Is that like the Earth 'Meet your maker?'?"

"Yes. I guess you could say that." Purple said. "Point is, if we don't agree with her we will be dead. No matter if you say meet Miyuki and Hebitaka or Meet your Maker, we'll be dead."

"Gotcha." Dib said. "Do you mind me asking who Hebitaka is? I know why you revere Miyuki but why do you revere who ever Hebitaka is?"

"Hebitaka is our god. Some claim Miyuki was Hebitaka's daughter." Purple gave a pathetic laugh. "That would make me the grandson of our god. Miyuki, how I wish it were true. Anyway, He was believed to have founded Irk and gave us all our superior technology. Some claim Hebitaka made Vort for Irk. Sad really. " Purple explained. "We know that Irk has been around forever practically and Miyuki is so recent it is hard to dispute otherwise, but some of Irk gets a good feeling in knowing Hebitaka may come back but most dismiss that as old legends that shaped this planet and nothing more than that." He saw the look on Dib's face as if he was making some connections to Earth culture. "I guess you can say that Irk and Earth are a lot alike."

"Yep. I guess you could say they are." Dib said. "They even sound a little alike." He said in a desperately sad laugh.

"Earth…Irk…" Purple said as he let the names of the two planets roll off his tongue. He looked at the smashed Hebitaka statue lying on the ground. _I guess it is true what they say…_ Purple thought as he stood back up. He looked at Dib and frowned. _Things were perfect for a little while there. I mean I really thought Myra was going to make things better for us. I thought we were going to settle down and have royal Irken family the way Hebitaka meant for it to be. I guess I can never hope to have something like that happen. I should just focus on getting Myra back to Miyuki's example before I make Myra the queen bride I want._

"Ummm…." Dib said as he stared at Purple.

"Oh!" Purple said as he realized Dib caught him in mid-daydream. "We should go back to going our separate ways. Maybe Myra will cool down."

"Yeah." Dib said. He walked back to his chambers and pulled out an old picture of Myra before she changed into an Irken Tallest nightmare. _I loved her. But I loved the human Myra. I loved her as a Tallest but now, I have to fix this. Maybe if I talk to Gwish, he can tell me what happened. I do outrank him, barely but I do. _ Dib thought. _ Maybe if I can get her humanity back, I can get the Myra I loved back._ As he walked back into his chambers, he opened his drawer that had the file on Project Myra to see if there was anyway to reverse the effects and maybe wipe her memory of it, make it seem like a bad dream. "I pray to God that this would work."

_(Page Break)_

Gwish opened the door to the old lab that Project Myra was first conceived almost 18 Earth years ago. He saw Zim teaching Gaz Irken fighting as best he could with Devnny smiling at how pathetic it was. "Zim, you were trained as an Invader. All you know is Irken Self-Defense. If an Invader is discovered, he is to use those techniques to break himself free of it. Lady Gaz will need more intense techniques and training if she is going to take on Myra and kill her. Let's face it; she is our only hope now."

"What do you mean?" Gwish asked.

"Didn't you hear? I mean the whole fucking planet did! Maybe even some parts of the Empire did!" Devnny laughed.

"What?" Gwish asked confused. "I was listening to some Irktallica after I left."

"She said, and I quote: **I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GWISH!" **Devnny laughed, falling on the ground. "Watch your back!"

"I know." Gwish then looked at the wall. "Wait a minute. We can use this…"

Zim was looking from Devnny to Gwish and back again. He was getting rather annoyed that he was being pushed out of the way for Gaz. Even though he had feelings for her, he was the one who was the man in the relationship who was trying to bring Earth to its downfall and now officers above him were making Gaz their hero. He simply could not take much more of being put down in worth like this, even if he was shorter than Devnny and Gwish. "How can you use a pissed off Tallest to your advantage? You want to kill her!"

"See, that is why you are an Invader Zim and I am a Captain." Gwish said. "She is on the warpath, we keep crossing her, and she'll take it out on the people. All dictators do. Then we can get more support for what we are trying to do."

"And what would more support do?" Zim asked as Gaz put her hand on her face and sighed.

"Lady Gaz, care to explain?" Devnny said. He understood what Gwish was suggesting all too well.

"Zim, if we kill her when the people love her, there will be in an uproar. They could want to kill** US**. Now ending up dead is the last thing a lot of us want to do if we are plotting an assassination of the most powerful person in an Empire." Gaz said.

"Exactly." Devnny nodded. "Myra did not know this. Many of the Irkens in my regiment say they wish Red was back again as a Tallest. They absolutely HATE what she is trying to do. Half of the men I have talked to want to kill her themselves. She killed Red out of pure hatred and revenge. Now look where it has gotten her." He laughed a bitter laugh. "One needs to plan if they are going to kill someone. Killing is an art, not something to be done without malice."

"Exactly." Gaz nodded. "Now tell me those advanced Irken fighting move."

"Right away Lady Gaz!" Devnny said shoving Zim out of the way.

_(Page Break to Zim's base back on Earth)_

"Finally, I would be able to get my revenge on Zim." Tak said as she landed in front of Zim's former base. She shoved the door open to find the place a wild rave.

"What the hell is going on here?!!!!?" Tak yelled over the techno music and moved around the many ravers to find GIR. "Where is Zim's SIR unit? GIR I think he was called."

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSS?" GIR asked walking over to Tak.

"Where is Zim?" She asked.

"I don't know." GIR said in a manner where she could hardly tell if he was ignorant of his master's whereabouts or he was lying.

"I'll get you some tacos…" Tak said tempting him.

"Okay!" GIR yelled. "I need tacos!"

"Tell me where Zim is." Tak said.

"He was called back to Irk. Red was killed and Myra called all Invaders back." GIR smiled. "He took Gaz, you know, Dib's sister with him. He said something like 'No one cancels Zim's mission…NO ONE!"

"Fine." Tak said. "I need to stay here a little bit to fix my ship. I'll get you your tacos once it is fixed."

"OKAY!" GIR yelled. "Dance with me!"

"Dear Miyuki…" Tak sighed.


	6. Tak's Mission

**You should know that Invader Zim is not mine by now. Anyway, I am updating to an empty audience here, so I do not really have much to say here… This chapter will introduce Tak's role in this fic. Will she side with Zim and Gaz or Dib and Purple? I plan to make some DATR in this in later chapters. So all you IZ romance fans know, this will be DATR and PurplexOC (at least a little bit…) Okay, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

**PS: Thanks to Ayzmara because her latest review was inspiring for this chapter. Okay for real, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tak looked around. _I can use this. Zim left his base in such good shape I can use it to my full advantage. _ She then noticed she was not wearing her disguise. _These humans may have seen me! What do I do? _ All of a sudden, one of the raver girls walked over to Tak and smiled. "What is it?" Tak said as she got into a defensive stance.

"Nothing." The raver said. Apparently, she did not notice Tak's green skin or solid purple eyes. "I just wanted to say you have a cool outfit on."

"Oh." Tak said as she relaxed her stance. "Thanks." Tak said back politely as not to arouse suspicion about her identity. She then quickly changed the subject. "Have you seen GIR anywhere?" She had to yell all of this because the rave music playing was louder than anyone in their right minds could stand. _Although, you have to admit that anyone who would dance around to the same repeating noise called a beat and wear all these glow-in-the-dark items, are not in their right minds. _Tak was amazed anyone could stand this at all, but all these girls were. She just sighed and looked up at the woman who was dancing. "So, do you know where GIR is?" She yelled once again.

"He's by the slushie machine. GIR is the best host to our raves ever. He got chocolate bubble gum slushies!" The girl said pointing Tak to the slushies.

"Okay!" Tak yelled as she walked over to GIR. She was getting rather concerned. Would Zim allow _this_? But then again, GIR had told her that Zim had been called back to Irk. The fact that GIR was left behind made her worry, but then again, she knew that if she was given GIR and then called backed to Irk, she would have left him too. Tak had found GIR sitting beside the chocolate bubble gum slushie machine drinking deeply of a large slushie. _Thank Miyuki that he does not have a brain. He's giving me a brain freeze just watching him._ She sighed and tapped her foot. "GIR!" Tak yelled as he looked up at her.

"?" GIR asked back as he looked at Tak. "How can I help you?"

"Does Zim have a spare ship or parts?" Tak asked.

GIR looked rather thoughtful for a moment and smiled. "He does! Zim does! He had more parts to his Voot Cruiser than I thought he rightfully needed. You can have them."

"Thanks." Tak said as she walked back to the kitchen and smiled. _I can make use of what that fool has and get back at him! Oh, Zim will pay! He will pay!_ GIR had leaded her to the toilet in the kitchen, which not a single one of the people at GIR's rave found it to be abnormal or weird at all. Nor was the "I eat food" and "Earth Food Rocks" posters seen as abnormal either. Tak just sighed and went down the toilet to Zim's labs. She had little trouble finding anything because Zim's lab was standard Invader issue. This meant that while each Invader designed their own top cover, which were usually the common houses of the planet they were Invading, the labs were the same. From the training she got on Devastis, she knew how the labs would look and where to find what in them. Tak headed down to the Voot Cruiser garage and looked around at the parts and supplies.

"That bastard!" Tak yelled as she looked at all was around her. "That fool! Who was given a mission as exile has a bunch of supplies and parts to build three Spittle Runners! Three!" Tak yelled in a rage. Sure, she was happy that she could use all of those parts to fix her ship. Zim had little to no use for them now, now he was back on Irk but it was still upsetting to her. It was the fact he had them in the first place is what made her mad.

"Who is there?" Zim's computer asked.

_It is a computer that runs all the functions in Irken labs. It will have to respond to another Irken anyway. I know this because it was a fail-safe built into the computers of the labs in case an Invader was in trouble and needed help._ Tak sighed and began the speech she had rehearsed in her mind. "Computer! I am Irken Invader Tak and I am here because I need help in repairing my ship. It is a custom work so you know. I need something to bring it down in. Can you produce a recovery vehicle for it please?"

Zim's computer sighed. "Where is it?" It asked in a manner similar to overworked employees would when a customer complained.

"You are in luck. Right out front in the Gnome Field. I was able to get a boost off of a passing Vortian who let me use one of his old escape pods he was taking to a black hole. I had attached my escape pod to the Vortain's and propelled it to Zim's base. I was going to attack him and steal his base and launch him into the black hole in the center of the Milky Way but I guess I will have to go back to Irk to do that." Tak mused.

"Okay." Zim's computer said as it conjured up a recovery vehicle. "Those ravers will not notice much of anything. You can take this up through the base and I won't have to disguise it as a giant pig again." The computer moaned in annoyance.

"Good." Tak said as she headed back up to the top of the base where the rave was going on. She then got her escape pod of a ship and brought it back through the house. _Good thing GIR is having these practically 24/7 raves. Not a single human noticed anything really odd about a green skinned, purple eyed, curly antenna, alien girl coming through the house with 2 wrecked escape pods on a floating pink tray. God, no wonder Zim was not exposed. These people do not notice ANYTHING!_ Tak thought as she led the recovery vehicle down the toilet and into the garage and began to work on the ship.

"I will show them! I will show them all. Now that I am heading back to Irk, I will make the system that failed me pay." Tak said to herself as she began to fabricate a body around her escape pod.

"I heard the new Tallest were going to change everything, Tak." Zim's computer said as it watched on Tak's repairs.

"What do you mean?" Tak asked as she welded body panels together in the shape of what her ship used to look like.

"Myra said she was calling off Operation Impending Doom II." Zim's computer explained. "Said something like all Invaders were free to do as they wished now. They are really in an uproar about it."

"Wow." Tak said as she looked at her ship's body coming into being. "You think I should keep this Vortain engine. It's amazing."

"I think you should use it as a base and make it more powerful." Zim's computer said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tak said as she went about boring out the engine and putting more power into it. "This baby had got to make it to Irk at the very least."

Tak got in with the power amplifier and put it on the engine to help soup it up. She needed to head back to Irk to find out what was going on. She knew Zim was not going to leave his post of a mission, even if it was a lie, unless the Tallest themselves called. Tak knew all too well from experience that the current Tallest were not worth their salt. She had also never heard the name "Myra" before either. Something did not add up. There was a brown haired girl named Myra in Dib's class last time she came to Earth, but that was it. Tak noticed a glimmer of forced respect when he passed Myra, same with her. Was it true? Was Myra the rumored human-Irken hybrid? Another thing that was bugging Tak was the absence of Dib as well. Normally, she would have run into him by now. Zim was not at his base. He left. Tak knew that Dib would be somewhere around, and yet he was not. Things were not adding up.

"Computer!" Tak yelled.

"Yes?" Zim's computer moaned. "Can I help you Tak?" It said in an annoyed and insulted manner.

"Gather all the information you can on Myra." Tak yelled. "Something stinks like Zim's disguising ability and I am going to find out what it is. Use Irken information only. By that I mean, only stuff from the planet."

"**SEARCHING!" **Zim's computer yelled as numerous Irken characters appeared on the screen in front of Tak. Tak put her claw to her face in a studious manner, getting ready to use all of her skills in deduction to figure out whom this Myra was that everyone was talking about.

She sighed and looked around, waiting the results. "Miyuki! I could have found what I wanted using human Internet on a dial-up connection and using Google by now! What is taking you so long?!!!?" Tak yelled at Zim's computer.

"Sooooorrrrryyyy!" Zim's computer said with anger. "I only had to get through some top secret files to find some of this fucking information bitch! Anyway, two matches found."

"Okay, what are they?" Tak demanded.

"Say the magic words." Zim's computer said. It knew Tak was not technically the boss of it, so it was going to mess with her and make her as mad as can be. It was happy being the DJ for all of GIR's wild raves and it was hoping things would stay that way, but alas, it was proving not to be.

"Tell me or I will destroy you!" Tak said.

"Nope." Zim's computer taunted.

"Tell me or I will destroy you, _please!_" Tak said.

"Meh. Close enough." Zim's computer said. "Anyway, the two matches I found were: Tallest Myra and Project Myra."

"Never heard of either. Explain." Tak commanded. Zim's computer coughed as in a manner to let Tak know she had forgotten something. "_**PLEASE!"**_

"Good enough." Zim's computer sighed. "Anyway, I'll start with Project Myra. It was a top-secret project where Tallest Red commanded the strongest race to cancel out all of the Irkens' weakness and use these new breeds to rule over as Tallest. Well 17 Earth years ago, a human woman was chose to be the mother to Red's father of this child. Well, many of Irk's scientists believe that on the child's 16th human birthday, she would begin the transformation from the human into Irken. Well records show that this child was a female and was raised until recently on Earth."

"Okay, that explains that. I now believe that girl was Project Myra and she didn't know it yet at the time." Tak said. "Now of Tallest Myra, is she the same girl as Project Myra?" Tak asked.

"Yes. She became Tallest by killing Tallest Red with Miyuki's Seven-Bladed Sword. Tallest Purple is still Co-Tallest and some suspect her lover. A human by the name of Dib Membrane is made an Ambassador in her reign. Devnny and Gwish are superior advisors. Myra is sensing a type of government where Irk has an election, electing senators to represent them and Tallest is a figurehead position. Many disagree with her." Zim's computer explained.

"Ah." Tak said as she formed a vague idea of what was going on. Myra had become Tallest and called all Invaders back. She must have used a Probing Day list. Zim was on it, so she called to him as well. Some discord had to be abound, because she was a new Tallest and already, everyone seemed to be hating her.

Tak had been kicked around by how the old system was working, and so she thought Myra's would be better. _Maybe I should get in good with her. She will not have Invaders, but I may be able to restore my dignity. I should see how this plays out; stay on the sidelines as much as possible. See what Dib is up to. I do happen to miss him. He is the only person, human or Irken worthy of my love, and I have to admit, I do sort of love the guy. For now, focus on revenge on Zim. Myra can wait. Zim needs to die and die now! _Tak thought as she turned back to her ship repairs.

"Computer! Work on establishing guidance systems on this thing. As soon as this is finished, I am heading back to Irk to make my mark in this new society!" Tak commanded.

"Okay…" Zim's computer sighed as it began working on a guidance systems.


End file.
